Good Geek, Bad Geek
by ceilidh65
Summary: A missing scene from Deception - just how did McGee make Geckler talk? Gibbs is about to find out. As always, I hope you enjoy, please R&R if you do!


Good Geek, Bad Geek by ceilidh

A/N:- Hello again!

This is another 'missing scene' story, this time from season three's Deception. I've always wished that the rest of the team, Gibbs especially, had seen McGee make mincemeat out of Geckler in that brilliant interrogation scene. So with a bit of fanfic writer's licence, I've written that 'what might have been' scene here.

As always, I hope you enjoy - and thanks to Sean Murray, for giving us one of the best scenes in the whole series.

As he led DiNozzo and Ziva into the bullpen, Jethro Gibbs had to admit that he was intrigued by how Tim McGee had given them their vital breakthrough. There'd been a certain irony in leaving his shyest agent behind to break down an obnoxious bully.

The boy had come a long way, of course, from the gullible, wide-eyed rookie he'd once been, but – no, facing Jason Geckler alone, in such a crucial, life-or-death interrogation, _wasn_'_t_ going to be easy.

And yet he'd done it. He'd made the cocky kid talk, enabling them to save Amanda Wilkerson's life.

They'd cut it close, though. _Much_ too close. A few more minutes, and they'd have been too late.

When they'd left Bethesda, she was still on the critical list, comatose from her near suffocation – although judging by the smile on Tim McGee's face as he hung up his phone, things were looking up.

"That was Bethesda, boss. Commander Wilkerson's improving, she's… uh, gonna be okay."

Nodding acknowledgment, Gibbs settled behind his desk, checking the usual pile of while-you-were-out notes – using the cover of his computer screens to cast an appraising glance towards his youngest agent

As he'd expected, McGee was already hard at work again, clattering away on his latest paperwork. He wasn't seeking any praise or approval, or any recognition for what he'd done, which was a shame – because for the crucial part he'd played in saving Amanda Wilkerson's life, he certainly deserved it.

Instead, to his obvious chagrin, and Gibbs' watchful interest, he was getting interrogated himself – fighting the already lost cause of fending off one of the best in the business, and the constant bane of his life.

"So McTurtleneck, how'd you do it?" Tony asked, perching himself on the edge of McGee's desk – ignoring Tim's yelp of protest as a pile of meticulously stacked files wobbled dangerously beside him.

"Yeah, how'd you break that bad boy down, probie? What did you do, _geek_-speak it out of him?"

Not giving McGee a chance to reply, DiNozzo then melodramatically slapped his forehead – oblivious, as always, to the rising risk that his long suffering probie would happily do it for him.

"No…! No, _I_ know how you did it, my fiendish little crime-fighter, you _tortured_ him, didn't you? You used its cruellest form, too, you – you made him _read_ your novel… right, McScribbles?"

Rolling his eyes, McGee just sighed while pointedly moving his paperwork out of harm's way.

"No, Tony, I just… well, I just found a level he understood to - well, take me seriously. _Okay_?"

It was certainly 'okay' as far as Gibbs was concerned. Unfortunately, DiNozzo thought differently. With the case now closed, and its pressure lifted, he was clearly in the mood for mischief – leaning over McGee's shoulder, something he knew Tim hated, so he could reach his desk-lamp.

Angling its light straight into Tim's face, he then gleefully went into all-out interrogator mode.

"Aw, c'mon, probie, there's gotta be more to it than that! Now _give -_ or it's poison ivy time!"

Still watching this one-way exchange, Gibbs then sighed, with much practised, much tried patience.

Razzing their sweet-natured rookie was a crucial part, of course, in venting stressful steam, but – no, Gibbs knew even Tim McGee's seemingly endless supply of saint-like tolerance still had its limits.

Gibbs had never seen him lose his temper before. He often wondered if McGee even _had_ a temper. But when that constantly frayed fuse finally blew – yes, Gibbs suspected it would be quite spectacular.

To eyes which saw everything, and missed nothing, the warning signs were already there.

That single, subtly stressed '_okay_?' had been the first, but more were inevitably following. He was _really_ frowning now. His breathing had subtly deepened too, trying to control his irritation.

And since DiNozzo never took those signs seriously, Gibbs knew he'd have to do it for him – rising from his desk now, striding in between them, before Mount McGee erupted completely.

"Since you clearly don't have anything better to do, DiNozzo, go inventory the van"

Faced with this ultimate punishment, Tony started to argue. Needless to say, he soon changed his mind

Watching him hightail it towards the garage, Gibbs smiled slightly as he glanced back to McGee – noting, in genuine relief, that Tim was grinning too now, thanking him with his usual humour

"Thanks, boss. If you hadn't stopped him, my lamp would have gone where no lamp's gone before."

"That's why I did it, McGee. Those lamps are damn expensive," Gibbs shot back just as dryly – allowing himself just a trace of a smile as quiet giggles of laughter followed him back to his desk.

He had to admit, though, that he was as intrigued by McGee's interview technique as Tony had been. Luckily, he knew a far easier, quicker, and more productive way of finding out what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pressing the VCR's stop button, Jethro Gibbs stared at the screen in front of him in silent amazement. Very little rendered him speechless. Without even being in the same room, Tim McGee had managed it now.

Glancing sideways, into the now empty interrogation room, Gibbs then smiled and re-cued the tape. Why just imagine what had happened in there earlier, when he could so proudly watch it for real instead?

Dryly wishing he'd brought some beer and popcorn, he settled back, for a second time, to enjoy one hell of a show.

It had started so innocuously. Tim McGee had introduced himself with his usual, soft-spoken calm. Maybe it was the voice, or the turtleneck, or that irresistibly razzable jacket, which had done it, but – hell, through whatever means, McGee had lulled his quarry into a complete sense of false security.

Gibbs could see why. McGee had looked more like an English aristocrat than a crack federal agent. So yes, he could understand why Geckler hadn't taken McGee, or the information he needed, seriously. Even when he'd stressed that a woman's life was at stake, the kid had simply leered back at him.

If _he_'_d_ been faced with such indifference, to something so precious, Gibbs knew he would have snapped. For Tim McGee, though, something other than childish, selfish arrogance had triggered his temper.

Yet he'd stayed perfectly calm as he'd circled the desk and perched himself, just as casually, on its edge. His voice, too, as it completely changed the subject, had kept its softness in a friendly, casual question.

"Tim and Dan, they must be pretty scared of you, huh?"

When he'd first heard that question, Gibbs had completely missed its point. Needless to say, Geckler had too.

"What makes you say that?"

McGee had smiled then – his next words throwing Jethro Gibbs on the biggest loop he'd ever known.

"C'mon, they're obviously geeks. We used to shove 'em into lockers, pull their gym shorts off in class. Drop their books down the toilet. It's even better if they start crying, right?"

Watching his shy, sweet natured agent act so coarsely out of character, Gibbs had then winced in realisation – groaning aloud as more unknown horrors of Tim McGee's childhood were replayed in Jason Geckler's leering smirk.

"Or wet their pants."

With astonishing calm, and even greater courage, McGee had actually laughed too, nodding agreement.

"Yeah, well - that, too," he'd grinned, playing the role of swaggering bully to quite chilling perfection - the subtle change in his tone giving Gibbs the first clue on where this show of sympathy was heading.

"But you know what the best part is? When you get older, you're not going to remember their names. But you know what? They're always going to remember yours. That's pretty cool, huh?"

Just as McGee had wanted, Geckler hadn't just fallen for the bait, he'd eaten it clear off the hook.

"You know, I really haven't thought about it too much."

"Well, I have. You know why?" McGee had continued, all friendliness suddenly vanishing as he slammed the kid's chair against the table, leaning in over him.

Caught by one of the recording cameras, normally gentle eyes had glittered with stone cold fury, his voice dripping venom as he'd taken sweet revenge against every bully, Geckler included, that he'd ever known.

"Because _I _was one of those kids. And I've been looking forward to this day my entire life, dirtbag."

Faced with such outright menace, Geckler had done what all bullies do when threatened themselves – he'd cowered under Tim McGee's towering fury, pleading innocence in a pathetically snivelling wail.

"I didn't do anything!"

Even if he'd been telling the truth, McGee wasn't about to show him any form of sympathy now. Instead, his voice hardening with every word, he'd laid the law down to Jason Geckler with truly terrifying force.

"I've got you for aiding and abetting a kidnapping, interfering with a Federal investigation, and selling stolen property. Do you know what that means? That means they can try you as an _adult..._ geck. And when you're in prison, every night when you're crying _yourself_ to sleep, I want you to think of _me_, tough guy..."

Flicking Geckler's cheek, McGee had then snatched up his file, tossing a brutal ultimatum over his shoulder as he strode to the door.

"We're done here. See you in court."

His hand brushing its handle, he'd then stopped – allowing himself a hint of a smile as Geckler had given up everything he wanted in another, pathetic yelp.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Look, I found it, all right? I can show you where!"

Closing the door again, Tim had then turned back to face his quarry - two gritted out words giving Jason Geckler no choice whatsoever in its answer.

"Talk. Fast."

In justified terror, Jason Geckler had done just that. Five minutes later, McGee had left him to shakily stew while he'd stepped next door, maybe to the very spot Gibbs was standing in now, to make that priceless phone call.

The rest, as they say, was history. Amanda Wilkerson was safe. Jason Geckler was still a gibbering wreck. And Tim McGee had finally avenged himself for everything he'd suffered.

Even if he never knew how, or why, he'd earned it, his kid, Gibbs proudly decided, still deserved one hell of a pat on his back.

Just as he'd left him, McGee was still huddled over his keyboard, clattering out case reports - blinking in startled surprise as Gibbs strode up to him. Draping a fatherly arm over Tim's shoulders, he then spoke three rare but heartfelt words.

"Great job, McGee."

Caught completely by surprise, McGee's eyes changed through flashes of shock, realization and nervous awkwardness. Then, finally, through a whisper of shy appreciation, they grew calm again - silently telling Gibbs that he knew, and understood.

"I... um, I - I mean, ummm... thanks, boss."

Nodding approval, Gibbs winked at him before returning to his desk - enjoying the smile of pure satisfaction which then spread over Tim McGee's face.

Tony DiNozzo didn't know it yet, but the next time he pushed too many of his probie's buttons? Oh yes, he was in for one _hell_ of a shock.


End file.
